User blog:PakkuMan47/Debunking Pacman47's Ban Reasons
(This is for specifically CoolGamer23) So many of you should remeber Pacman47, or me. I decided to check out the old user page I had and I would like to debunk some of the reasons on why that account was banned. Here is the full thing: "Pacman47 was not here to build an encyclopedia; he just came in just to break the Rules of Conduct. He had insulted multiple staff members, spammed comments about Driller's former antics of stealing content that was all deleted, and created multiple pages showing the sexual exploitation of Driller's properties (as well as the derivative works he has created). According to a fraudulent unban request, it was revealed he had a sockpuppet named NamcoDude that he used to get unbanned from a wiki he was accidentally banned from. He is very raunchy and is NOT to be unbanned." Now to clear things up. "He had insulted multiple staff members," Not really true; while I did insult a'' staff member, I didn't insult ''multiple staff members. "spammed comments about Driller's former antics of stealing content that was all deleted" '' All of them?'' "and created multiple pages showing the sexual exploitation of Driller's properties (as well as the derivative works he has created)" Deritivate works, as in meaning just stealing whatever you could find and sticking it on here? Lol. "According to a fraudulent unban request, it was revealed he had a sockpuppet named NamcoDude that he used to get unbanned from a wiki he was accidentally banned from" Yeah, I didn't make any contributions with it and you still banned it even though it was made long before this crapstorm even happened. And "fraudulent"? You accepted the one I gave you, am I mistaken? "He is very raunchy and is NOT to be unbanned." Raunchy? Raunchy. Really. I'm not raunchy mate. Not only was I only angry and lashing out at you for stealing content, but the fact that you were filing fake DMCAs and tried claiming stuff you don't own and you were getting away from it made my blood boil. -'BONUS': Ban reasons!- What you are seeing, reader, is the ban reasons for both me and my NamcoDude account used to get unbanned from Mappy Wiki. The bottom one is mine. Fun little fact, calling me a Crimsonite or whatever that is from that stupid Drillimation junk is not going to make you look like a professional admin, rather it makes you look like you have no clue what you are even doing. "LOL, no socks allowed, get out or get rekt" doesn't make you look proffessional admin either and that could probably easily get your admin rights revoked if you did this on another wiki site. So in conclusion, CoolGamer23, please at least attempt to improve this. You don't need to unban my Pacman47 account or anything, but just at least change the reasoning to just "Vandalism and spam" or something similar. And please don't ban me because you were offended either. This was made for you to improve. -PakkuMan47 Category:Blog posts